


Romantic Or Platonic?

by Kill_the_director



Series: Pink and yellow lines [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, No Angst, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_the_director/pseuds/Kill_the_director
Summary: Erin finds her soulmate, her world is colorful. Problem is her soulmate ran. Now Erin has to find out who she is. The girl with pink hair.When she finds her, she's faced with a problem.----Hello! This is the first story in this series! So please don't be angry at the ending! Something's take time! It's also very short!On wattpad
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Pink and yellow lines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Okay great Erin you met your soulmate and she hates you. Great start for today. Well I don't actually know if she does or not, it seems like she does. 

I only saw her face for like, two minutes. Seems like two were enough for her. She ran, like her life depended on it. My friend, Evelyn, would say that she was just freaked out, I would heavily disagree.

From what I know were opposites. I'm pretty sure she goes to my school. She had pink hair. Well I'm pretty sure it was, but I'm not good with colors, obviously, I only met her today. I'm not going to be great with naming colors right off the bat. I've been colorblind all my life what do you want from me?!

If I see her again what do I say? "Hi, I'm pretty sure you hate me, but your my soulmate so I guess we have to get along or whatever." 

Should I ask my mom? No she would ask to many questions.  
I guess my only option is to ask Evelyn. 

🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼  
Hello! Welcome to the first chapter and first book! I know it really isn't that good, but that's okay! This book has taken awhile even though it's going to be short. It went through a lot of rewrites starting from last year (2019). I'm still not happy with it. 

Here's a music recommendation,  
YOUTH by Troye sivan.  


See you next chapter! 🌼🌼🌼


	2. 2

"So Erin, is there an actual reason you invited me over, cause you know for a fact I'm not going to help you babysit Cecilia." 

"Sorry, I didn't know I was babysitting today... There is a reason I invited you over though." I admitted

"Okay, what's up?"

"I may or may not have met my soulmate."

"What!? Erin are you serious?! What did they look like? Who are they?" Eve exclaimed

"That's um, kind of the problem. I don't remember, never even seen them before." I say 

"Shit."  
"Evelyn!" I yell  
"Sorry I forgot there was a child there!"  
"How she's right there."

"I don't know, that's not the point. So you don't remember anything?"  
"Not really. I believe her hair was pink."

"Okay! So I guess we just look for a girl with pink hair?" She asks. 

"Don't you think that would take some time?"

"Probably, but there isn't that many people here with pink hair?"

"I mean, maybe. But what if I see some one and they say they aren't her, but say they are?" 

"Why wouldn't she admit it!?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she hates me. I mean she ran away." I say

"Why?" She questions 

"Why would i know?" 

"I don't know? Okay how about this, I look for her for you?!"

"Why?"

"Don't question me!"

"Fine Eve, do what you want." 

🌼🌼🌼🌼  
Chapter two! Thoughts?

Music recommendation! LEMONS by Brye!  


See you next chapter!


	3. 3

When Evelyn is determined nothing can stop her. I have been only to stop her once, and now is not that time. So yes, she has been looking for my soulmate.  
She hasn't been very successful in it. 

In the nicest way possible, I'm surprised she has been able to keep her significant other. I mean they are soulmates, that could explain it.  
Though Eliza sometimes does join in on Eve's bullshit, so they deserve each other. 

Soulmates are to be honest... weird. I mean how does it work? You find this person, and suddenly you see every color. How do the lines appear? 

I have one line. It's white, it will turn a certain color. Pink=love So romantic soulmate. Yellow=friend, platonic soulmate. Some times it will turn red, that equals hatred. If it's gray, your soulmate died. And white, it just means it hasn't been found out.  
The line is black before you've met, well see color.

When Evelyn's line turned pink, she didn't shut up. For days, all she talked about was Eliza. Which is fine. I'm happy for her she deserves it.  
Eve has another line which is black. 

My mom has a gray line. My father was murdered. I don't know how. Another reason I won't tell her. At this point though, I may have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌼🌼🌼🌼
> 
> Music recommendation!  
> 2004 by Anythony Amorim  
> 


	4. 4

"Erin, are okay?" My mother asks me at the dinner table

"I'm fine, I just - um... I think I met my soulmate." I admit

"That's great, uh what's there name?"

"I don't know. They ran away."

"Why would they run?"

"I don't know mom, what should I do about it? "

"Wait to see what happens."

"Wait?"

"Yes, Rinny. You need to wait. You will find them, and if you don't that's okay. You probably will though so don't worry to much, plus Evelyn will probably find them."

"Okay, But Eve probably won't find them either."

"Erin, she will, And if you want to prove me wrong, look for them."

"Okay" I say getting out of my chair.

"Oh Erin before you go, you babysit Leo tomorrow."

"Leo?"

"I didn't tell you about him?"

"No?"

"Shoot, you'll just have to find out tomorrow. I'll write the information before I go to work tomorrow!" Mother shouts as she heads upstairs.

To be honest I'm use to it. My mom forgets to give information about a lot of things. Good thing she actually will give the information when she says she will. 

I'm just like her. Especially when new things happen. It took years for my mom to "get over" dad's death.

My sister, Elena, her and dad didn't get along for a little bit. She came out as trans and bisexual. Though after awhile he accepted her.  
But sadly a few years later he died.  
Elena moved away a year after.  
I don't know were she is, though I hope she's happy and surrounded by people who love her. I hope she's able to be who she is.  
My parents didn't have they money for surgery.

She never told us were she is. Never sent anything, never called. Part of me thinks she doesn't care, another saying she's dead. I hope neither are true.  
I was 12 when she left. I'm 16 now, so it's been awhile. 

🌼🌼🌼🌼  
Music recommendation!  
Buttercup by Jack stauber  


See you next chapter! 🌼🌼🌼🌼


	5. 5

"You must be Erin!" She asks  
I nod

"Okay, uh Leo is in the living room. I don't know when I'll be back but you can leave once his sister is back, you can stay if want though. Uh, everything is on the kitchen counter. I think that's everything? Bye Erin, it's nice to meet you. Bye Leo, love you!" She says in a hurry

I walk in as she shuts the door behind me, I walk into the living room.

"Hello."

"Hi. Kitchens over there." He points 

"Thank you Leo."

On the note there isn't A lot of info. Just her number and his sisters. What to do for lunch. His sister should be home in 3 hours.

It's pretty boring. Leos just watching tv. I'm pretty much stuck on the couch on the phone. Kids boring. What the hell do 13 year olds do?

I order pizza, he goes to the kitchen, and then goes back to the tv with it. I don't know if hes allowed do that but I leave it alone, and finish eating.  
It's been almost two hours. His sister is almost home and I can leave.

"Erin?" Leo asks when he comes into the kitchen

"Yes leo?"

"Do you see color? Your lines not black."

"Yes, I do see color." I tell him

"Is it better then black and white?"

"I guess, why?"

Leo doesn't reply but instead shows me his writs. No lines. Which doesn't make any sense. If Leo has no lines, no soulmate, then he should see color...

"Leo..."

"Its fine. Mom tells me I'll find someone, but I don't really want to. " 

"That's fine, you don't have to. Plus even if you did have a line you don't have to follow it." I reply

"Thanks."

After that we go back to living room. Leo talks to me for a little then goes to him room. I stay on the couch.

Leo's sister arrives I stand up to leave, but I stop in my tracks when I realize her hair color, pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌼🌼🌼🌼  
> What's do you think is going to happen?  
> Music recommendation!  
> Hidden in the sand by Tally hall  
> See you next chapter! 🌼🌼🌼🌼


	6. 6

Her face seemed panicked. She calmly collects herself. 

"Hi, Erin right? You were watching Leo?" She asks

"Yes to both of those questions."

"Cool. Uh, I'm violet." She puts her hand out and I shake it. Shaking hands is weird.

"I don't know if you remember, if you do I'm sorry for running away. I was scared to meet you. I know it's normal to be afraid to meet there soulmate, people usually don't run away though. " She rants

"I remember and it's totally fine violet."

"Uh okay, here's my number, I won't run if I see you again, probably..."

"Thanks! I'll text you?"

"Yeah, I'll see you. You should go home, it's pretty late. "

Okay cool, she doesn't hate you. I should probably tell Eve to stop looking now.  
I'll do it tomorrow, I'm tired. 

As I lay in bed my wrist starts to burn, I think nothing of it and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌼🌼🌼🌼  
> Music recommendation!  
> Mommy Fwiend by Penelope Scott  
> Also I'm getting more reads which is really surprising, thank you! 
> 
> See you next chapter! 🌼🌼🌼🌸


	7. 7

"Erin!"

"Evelyn what you so excited for were at school?"

"I know! But why didn't tell me!?"

"Tell you what?" I question

"Your line! It's pink"

p>"Wh- what do you mean?" I look down at my arm and the line is in fact pink.

"Erin your romantic soulmates, she doesn't hate you! "

"I know that she doesn't, I actually talked to her. Also does it matter that its pink? It's just a color. "

"Of course it matters. Erin what are you afraid of?"

"I don't want to depend on a line! I know that the line is supposed to be right but what if it isn't?"

"I don't know Erin. What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Do want to be her friend or do you want to be with her?"

"I don't know? We just met."

"Then be her friend. If it leads to that let it. Anyway lunch is over! see you later!" She yells, getting up

"Bye!" I yell back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸🌸🌼🌼  
> Music recommendation!
> 
> Inner child by BTS 
> 
> See you next chapter! 🌼🌼🌸🌸


	8. 8

Hey is this Erin? It's violet, I got ur number from my mom.

Hey! And yes its Erin.

great! Uh, I was wondering if you want to meet up? at the park near the school?

Sure! What time?

Some time near 8?

Okay! See you there.

I look at the clock, 7:45, I should get ready and leave at 7:50.

"Hey mom!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to be late for dinner, is that okay!"

"I guess, where are you going?" She asks walking into the room

"Just to the park."

"Okay?" She replies, strange look on her face. 

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing! Bye!"

"Bye?!" I yell back confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸🌼🌸🌸  
> Music recommendation!  
> Peach scone by Hobo Johnson  
> See you next chapter! 🌸🌸🌼🌸


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌸🌸🌸🌸  
> Music recommendation!  
> Soldier, poet, king by The Oh Hellos  
> See you next chapter! 🌸🌸🌸🌻

"Hey." Violet says sitting down on the bench

"Hi, what's up!"

"Uh nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay? Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothings wrong! I just, you probably already noticed, but our lines are pink."

"That they are."

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with that by the way. Uh, I just don't think I'm ready for that. So can we just stay friends?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to force you into anything violet, don't worry."

"Cool, Thanks. So friends?" She asks

"Friends." I confirm


	10. 10

Me and violet have been hanging out a lot more.  
She recently dyed her hair blue. I'll miss the pink but it's okay.  
She wanted to dye my hair but I declined quickly.  
The line hasn't changed but that's fine.  
One day maybe we will be together. Right now though were friends and I'm fine with that.  
I wouldn't mind being with her though.

I've been walking around more. The colors outside are beautiful. Once being just shades of white, black and gray.  
I really like the color green. The trees, plants, the ground... and the color of violets eye but never mind that, her other eye is blue! I didn't even know that was possible.

I never really like change but this is fine, it's great. Maybe not forever, but I like it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌻🌻🌻🌻  
> Music recommendation!  
> Sweet hibiscus Tea by penelope scott  
> 
> 
> This is the last chapter! Reminder this is a series so... See you next book! And authors note...🌻🌻🌻🌻


	11. Not a chapter

So the first book is completed! Some of you may be disappointed with ending, but remember this is only the first book!  
The second book hasn't been written yet though so it will take some time.  
While the story's are short it actually takes time.  
Also if didn't like the story that's okay!  
The second book will take some time. 

🌻🌸🌼


End file.
